Titan Shifts: Eren
by GhostiesandGhoulies
Summary: Credit to artist for cover photo. Riren pairing! When Eren's knack for trouble leads him into the hands of a titan, the magnificent beast that is Levi-heichou must rescue his brat. Eren sustains hefty injuries and takes his time recovering, at a rate frustratingly slow for a shifter; much to Levi's chagrin. (Written to pair with Titan Shifts: Levi.)


**This fic is written in conjunction with AriaofYlisse's half of this tale, as told from Levi's perspective. You can access her quickly from my favorite author's list if you'd like :P But this was my half of the story as written from Eren's perspective.**

 **We have decided to dedicate this two sided story to our reviewers, those who are anonymous (guests) or otherwise :D We would also like to offer love to our darling anon by the name KuRoNeKo; Kuro-chan, we see you and adore you!**

 **Attack on Titan / Shingeki no Kyojin belongs to Hajime Isayama, not me :)**

* * *

Vibrant green eyes scanned the surrounding forest carefully. He subconsciously had his hand positioned close to his mouth in case there was need for his titan to reappear. Earlier on in the mission, they had become swamped with titans and his abilities had been necessary to clear the area.

Eren only hoped it wouldn't come down to such a thing again. Although the cause wasn't because he didn't want to or how exhausted he felt - rather it was the fear that he might accidentally hurt one of his teammates in his fury to rid of the titans in his path. He had nearly knocked Jean into a tree the last time, luckily the horse faced idiot had moved quickly enough to evade the situation.

As ordered, Eren stayed near the outskirts of the battle of humans versus titans. Even if he wished to slay alongside his fellow Corps members, he knew better than to disobey the Commander.

He kept switching his gaze to different areas, trying to make sure everyone was covered and doing alright. His eyes narrowed when Mikasa and Armin swooped in to confront a 15-meter class. Armin had gone a bit too low and was dangerously close to the grabbing hands of the monstrous creature. Luckily nothing came of the close encounter as Mikasa was quick to slice the nape.

His eyes trailed to another bout of motion where he found Levi, Hanji and Jean of all people swinging around the trees gracefully whilst trying to avoid the three titans that had gathered nearby. "Move quicker, horse face," he muttered to himself when Jean was nearly hit by a flailing limb.

But while his concentration was focused on the well-being of his teammates, his attention lacked when it came to his own surroundings. A 20-meter class abnormal had come up quickly behind him. He didn't realize it was there until he heard the thunderous stomps and was being yanked from the back of his horse.

Eren cried out as the titan squeezed his body tightly in its grotesque hand. He struggled in the suffocating grip the creature seemed to have on him, leaving him unable to move.

He looked up in rising panic - he was helpless. He couldn't reach his hand in order to transform and he couldn't even hope to gain access to his blades.

Another squeeze came, and with it several broken ribs. The titan shifter wheezed, coughing out blood. Dark spots gathered in his vision as his peripherals hazed with the pressure.

Then the titan's disgusting mouth opened and he realized he was positioned above it.

Eren let out a wild scream and tried once more to free his arms. Desperation flowed through him, adrenaline pumping in his veins. Someone _had_ to see him! Someone had to help him!

There was a sudden and loud chomp of the titan's jaw.

It took a moment for him to process that his left leg had just been bitten off. He gave a screech of pain as his nerves lit with a burning agony that coursed through his entire being.

His adrenaline peaked as he managed to wrestle out a blade and free an arm from the tight grip of the abnormal. Upon realizing his close proximity to the titan's face, he released a roar as he slammed his blade into one of its eyes.

The effect was instantaneous - a huge plume of steam erupted from the beast, burning Eren's skin as it did. He hissed in response.

Black began spilling into his vision as the hold around him tightened even more. He coughed roughly as more ribs snapped under the crushing grip. Blood rushed up his throat like vomit and spilled out of his mouth.

Just as he was about to give into the darkness creeping into his vision, a blur of green shot over him and around to the titan's nape and suddenly the pressure around him vanished. He could only vaguely recognize the feeling of falling.

Time slowed to a crawl as he continued in his boneless descent. He blinked wearily and faintly noticed that a figure was swooping in his direction but his gaze was simply too blurred to recognize who.

His sluggish body collided with another as they shot through the air haphazardly until suddenly they halted. Eren could hear words flowing from his rescuer's mouth but he couldn't understand anything. He opened his eyes - when had they closed? - to peer up at the Corps member that was hunched over him.

"-n't fucking care if you're a titan shifting, healing shit," came the fast stream of words, "you aren't a fucking damsel in distress." Sharp gray eyes were glaring down at him as pale hands worked quickly to tie off his stump of a leg.

Eren vaguely wondered why it hadn't already started regenerating. Though surely it had something to do with his lack of energy - he was completely spent as he lay limp against the ground - was he even on the ground?

Breathing was difficult and hurt more than it should.. why was it so hard to breathe? He attempted to voice as such but all that came out was a wheezing gasp.

Levi scowled, brows intensely furrowed. "Where the fuck is Hanji," he yelled over his shoulder in a clipped tone.

His vision was going black and white which he thought was odd. Should that be happening? Eren shifted a bit and cried in pain as his shattered bones ground roughly against one another. He released a deep cough which only further irritated his broken ribs.

 _Pain_.. Everything hurt. He wanted to die. His green eyes looked up pleadingly at the short Corporal, desperately wishing the man would just end his suffering. "C'nnn I s-sleep n'w…?" came his slurred inquiry. Blood seemed to gurgle at the back of his throat after the words had escaped him.

For a split second, Levi's face reflected horror. Then he shook his head furiously and began spouting out more things that became unintelligible to the younger.

Eren offered an apologetic smile. He couldn't fight anymore - his body was tired. He was _tired_.

His eyes slipped closed as he fell into oblivion, his numb body just registering someone frantically shaking him as everything faded away.

* * *

The first thing he felt was the plush bedding beneath him, surely he was resting upon a cloud. He was warm and relatively clean - had someone bathed him?

His eyelids felt like lead weights, so he didn't try to lift them. Eren could hear quiet shuffling sounds beside him… was that papers being rustled? He wanted to smile - it could only be Levi.

A door opened somewhere nearby, alerting him.

"Any changes?" someone asked - Hanji maybe.

There was a small sigh from Levi, "Nothing. Not even a twitch."

His tone made Eren's heart ache. He wanted more than ever to give the other some kind of sign that he was okay. Maybe he could make his fingers move or even if he could get himself to groan.

Hanji too sighed, "...I'm starting to get worried, it's been four days already. That's lengthy even for him."

That certainly stunned him. _Four days_ had already passed?

"And you don't think I fucking know that," came the bitter reply, more shuffling sounds and then a warm hand was wrapping around his.

There was a moment of silence that left Eren pleading for something, _anything_ , to break it.

The blanket covering him was raised slightly and then replaced.

"Well at least the leg grew back, that was even looking questionable for a bit there."

Levi's hand tightened a bit on his.

Eren focused on the feeling and tried to make his fingers move.

The scientist heaved another sigh and placed her hand on his forehead, "Fever is gone, heartbeat is…" she moved her fingers to his neck, "normal." She sounded perplexed, "I honestly don't know why he isn't awake yet."

"Mental exhaustion?"

"A definite probability," Hanji confirmed, "he did seem pretty beat after he got out of his titan."

He continued to try and move his fingers in Levi's palm as they spoke.

A scoff came from the Corporal, "And then he gets his leg bitten off - dumbass."

She huffed indignantly at him, "Don't forget all of the other broken bones he had, that titan did a number on him. So it must be exhaustion keeping him under."

"..Have those healed as well?" Levi sounded distracted, but by what?

Hanji was quiet a moment as she pressed lightly around his ribcage. The motion made him wince internally. "Seems like his ribs have mostly healed, maybe another day or so and those will be back to normal. As for his arm…" Her fingers grabbed lightly at his left arm and pressed down a bit.

If he could find his voice, he would've shouted at her as the touch seemed to light a fire of burning pain. A groan escaped him. And despite the pain, Eren couldn't help his mental cheer of victory. He had gotten them a sign!

Silence encased the room.

"Eren?" the brunette called from his left.

Levi's hand was tense upon his own.

Despite his exhaustion, he willed his fingers to move. Apparently luck was on his side as his whole hand gripped back at the one in his hold before going slack once more.

He could hear the relief in his lover's voice as he called his name quietly.

Mission accomplished. His lips curved in a smile as he slipped back into darkness.

When he next became aware, he felt much more rested. His senses were functioning much more effectively as well.

He could hear the softest of snoring coming from somewhere to his right. With complete focus, he opened his eyes to peer at the source of the sound - Levi. Eren really didn't want to wake him but he looked most uncomfortable laying over onto his bed as he was. He raised a hand and began threading his fingers through his lover's hair gently.

As anticipated, the shorter man was alert within seconds and shot up to look around, gray eyes landing on him after a moment. "Eren..." he breathed.

He offered a smile and intertwined their hands. Then suddenly he was brought in for a searing kiss that left him breathless after. He could practically see the dumb grin that had to be on his face.

They gazed at each other for a moment, gunmetal eyes meeting oceanic blue. Then Levi's gaze narrowed dangerously.

"Don't you fucking dare be that stupid again," came the growled threat.

Eren couldn't stop a weak laugh, "Yes, sir." Using what strength he had, he pulled the man down beside him and then, with careful movements, rolled to rest his head on the warm chest of his lover. He released a content sigh, "Just glad it wasn't you…"

Levi scoffed at him, wrapping an arm around his waste delicately. "As if I'd ever be so impercipient to be caught in such a situation," he muttered.

"Hmmm… no that's my job.. but I could see you pushing someone out of the way and getting in trouble." He didn't need to look to know that his superior was glaring at him.

"You make me sound like some kind of fucking saint," he grumbled, "I suppose I would try to get the dumb shit out of the way but I wouldn't take their place. Not unless it was you and you were being incredibly stupid."

Levi may have said more after that but he didn't hear it. He beamed and snuggled into the warm body beside him, "I love you too, Levi."

The room fell quiet after that, as though he had stunned his lover.

He couldn't help feeling proud of himself for being able to pick up on the other's subtle signs of affection. They might be coated in sarcasm and dripping with insults, but he could still find them.

"Tch, shitty brat."

He only smiled in response.

* * *

 **Wah lah! We wrote this conjoined story out in about the course of 3 or 4 days. I'm pretty happy with how it came out, I think Aria is happy with her piece as well. Hope you enjoyed - R &R to tell me your thoughts :3**

 **~GhostiesandGhoulies**


End file.
